Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
In such known gaming machines, the amount of the wager made on the base game by the player may vary. For instance, the gaming machine may allow the player to wager a minimum number of credits, such as one credit (e.g., penny cent, nickel, dime, quarter or dollar) up to a maximum number of credits, such as five credits. This wager may be made by the player a single time or multiple times in a single play of the primary game. For instance, a slot game may have one or more paylines and the slot game may allow the player to make a wager on each payline in a single play of the primary game. Slot games with 1, 3, 5, 9, 15 and 25 lines are widely commercially available. Thus, it is known that a gaming machine, such as a slot game, may allow players to make wagers of substantially different amounts on each play of the primary or base game ranging, for example, from one credit up to 125 credits (e.g., five credits on each of 25 separate paylines). This is also true for other wagering games, such as video draw poker, where players can wager one or more credits on each hand and where multiple hands can be played simultaneously. Accordingly, it should be appreciated that different players play at substantially different wagering amounts or levels and at substantially different rates of play.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence or triggering of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus award is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players.
Certain secondary or bonus games include a group gaming aspect wherein a plurality of players participate in a group event for one or more bonus awards. These group events often include a plurality of players that are classified as actively playing eligible gaming machines in the gaming system. However, as players frequently keep their level of game play at the minimum amount required to remain classified as actively playing an eligible gaming machine, participation in the group event often does not correspond with player's level of play. This skews the participation (and subsequent award distribution) in group events to such players that keep their level of game play at the minimum amount required to remain active. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a gaming system with a group event, wherein each active player's probability of participation in the group event corresponds to that player's relative level of game play.
Certain secondary or bonus games are activated automatically and certain secondary or bonus games require player activation. Once activated, certain secondary or bonus games play to the end or final bonus award automatically and certain secondary or bonus games require at least some level of player interaction. The amount of player interaction may vary. In certain secondary or bonus games, the player may need to pick selections and in certain secondary or bonus games, the player may need to make one or more decisions, such as whether to risk one amount for a higher amount. From the triggering of these secondary or bonus games to the end of these secondary or bonus games, the player is generally provided indications, instructions and/or information about the play of these secondary or bonus games. These indications, instructions and/or provided information inform the player of how and why the player is obtaining or has obtained any award(s) in the secondary or bonus game. Gaming machines often include a display device, such as one or more reels, wheels, dice, video display screens, to display how and why the player is obtaining the secondary or bonus award.
Progressive awards associated with gaming machines are also known. In one form, a progressive award is an award amount which includes an initial amount funded by a casino and an additional amount funded through a portion of each wager made on the progressive gaming machine. For example, 1% of each wager placed on the primary game of the gaming machine may be allocated to the progressive award or progressive award fund. The progressive award grows in value as more players play the gaming machine and more portions of the players' wagers are allocated to the progressive award. When a player obtains a winning symbol or symbol combination which results in the progressive award, the accumulated progressive award is provided to the player. After the progressive award is provided to the player, the amount of the next progressive award is reset to the initial value and a portion of each subsequent wager is allocated to the next progressive award as described above.
A progressive award may be associated with a single gaming machine or multiple gaming machines which each contribute portions of the progressive award. The multiple gaming machines may be in the same bank of machines, in the same casino or gaming establishment (usually through a local area network (“LAN”)) or in two or more different casinos or gaming establishments (usually through a wide area network (“WAN”)). Such progressive awards are sometimes called local area progressives (“LAP”) and wide area progressives (“WAP”), respectively.
Mystery bonus awards are also known. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,961, 5,702,304, 5,741,183, 5,752,882, 5,820,459, 5,836,817, 5,876,284, 6,162,122, 6,257,981, 6,319,125, 6,364,768, 6,375,569, 6,375,567, RE37,885 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,434 describe mystery bonus awards and certain methods for providing such awards to players. These patents also describe certain methods for determining which gaming machines will provide the awards to players. These patents further describe methods for a central server to determine which gaming machines will provide the bonus awards and the amount of the bonus awards.
PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00525, entitled “Slot Machine Game And System With Improved Jackpot Feature” discloses a jackpot awardable to a plurality of gaming machines connected to a network. Upon each play of each gaming machine, a jackpot controller increments the value of the jackpot. Prior to each primary game, the gaming machine selects a random number from a range of numbers and during each primary game, the gaming machine allocates the first n numbers in the range, where n is the number of credits bet by the player in that primary game. At the end of the primary game, the randomly selected number is compared with the numbers allocated to the player and if a match occurs, that particular gaming machine is switched into a feature game mode in which a jackpot game is played for all or part of the incremental jackpot.
More specifically, for every game that is played, a random trigger value is selected in the preprogrammed range as determined from an average number of credits wagered per jackpot. When the primary game is commenced, it is then reported to the controller, which allocates a contribution to the prize pool. Each game is also allotted numbers from the same number range from which the random number was selected, one number in the range being allotted for each credit bet such that the player's probability of being awarded the jackpot game is proportional to the bet. The previously selected random number is then used as a trigger value and compared with the values allotted to the player, if there is a match between the trigger value and the player values, the player is given an opportunity to play the jackpot game. Alternatively, a number is allocated which is equal to, or proportional to the number of credits bet in the respective primary game, the trigger value is compared with the single player value and a jackpot game awarded if the trigger value is less than or equal to the player value.
In one embodiment of the system disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/AU98/00525, a prize is always awarded in the jackpot game. The jackpot game is used to determine the size of the prize to be awarded. The winning machine is then locked up and the controller awaits an indication that the prize has been paid before allowing the machine to be unlocked. The machine then returns to commence a new primary game. If the trigger value does not match, then there is no feature game awarded for that bought game and the machine returns to step and waits for the next game to commence.
PCT Application No. PCT/AU99/01059, entitled “Player Information Delivery” discloses a gaming console in which an animated character occasionally randomly appears and awards a player a variable random bonus prize. The occurrence of the animated character is weighted by the desired hit rate of the feature and is dependent upon the player's bet and may or may not be dependent upon the size and type of the player's bet. Additionally, the gaming console includes a bonus pool (funded by the player) and a random decision is made whether the contents of the bonus pool will be awarded in addition to any other win.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,608 B1 entitled “Progressive Wagering System” discloses a linked progressive wagering system that is capable of accepting wagers in different currencies and different denominations of the same currency. The system periodically computes each current prize value using the data acquired from each gaming device and displays the current prize value at each location where participating gaming devices are located (in the currency used at each particular location). This patent also discloses the system specifying a boundary criteria, such as a maximum value or an expiration date and time, for a progressive award prize. If a gaming device has not randomly generated a prize award event when the specified boundary criteria is met, a progressive award prize is forced by the system upon one or more randomly selected participating players.
There is a continuing need to provide new and different gaming machines and gaming systems as well as new and different ways to provide awards to players including bonus awards. There is also a continuing need to provide new and different linked or related gaming machines.
It is also known to enable one or more players to play games at gaming tables. To play a game at such gaming tables, a player generally is required to place or make a wager. A dealer subsequently provides a player one or more playing cards. At certain of these gaming tables, an award may be provided based on the player obtaining a winning playing card or playing card combination. At certain other of these gaming tables, an award may be provided based on a comparison of the player's playing cards to the dealer's playing cards. At certain other of these gaming tables, an award may be provided based on a comparison of the player's playing cards to another player's playing cards. At other gaming tables, an award may be provided based on an outcome generated in association with one or more gaming table components, such as one or more die, one or more tiles or one or more wheels.
Player tracking systems are also known. Player tracking systems enable gaming establishments to recognize the value of customer loyalty through identifying frequent customers and rewarding them for their patronage. The cumulative history of a particular player's wagers made is stored in association with a player profile. In existing player tracking systems, a player is issued a player identification card which has an encoded player identification number that uniquely identifies the player. Player tracking on gaming devices such as slot machines, is typically accomplished with a card reader mounted to the gaming device. When the player first sits down at a gaming device, the player inserts the card into the card reader. The card reader reads the player identification number from the player tracking card and communicates information through a network to a central computer regarding the player's subsequent wagers. Based on this communicated information or data, the gaming establishment classifies each player and provides players certain benefits based on these classifications.
Subsequent systems have adapted the card reader technology to live gaming tables. Existing live gaming table tracking systems include magnetic stripe card readers mounted to the table for entering player identification information by reading the magnetic stripe cards. In certain of these systems, wagering information is entered by a pit boss using a touch screen mounted to the table or in a pit area. These systems require a manual data entry of the wagers, and thus do not fully automate data collection for player tracking.
Other systems have enhanced tracking systems for live gaming tables that incorporate chip identifiers and card identifiers. These technologies help to further automate the tracking process. One example is an optical chip reading technology that includes mounting a black and white charge-coupled device image sensor (“CCD sensor”) into a reading turret placed in proximity to a player's wagering area. In this system, each wagering chip includes patterns of repeated coding around the periphery of the chip. The patterns are identifiable by the CCD sensor. Therefore, the gaming system is operable to determine the amount of each wager by imaging all of the chips and associating the patterns with a chip value.
One example of a playing card identifier includes a card data reader where the card data recorded on the back of the playing card will be read by an image sensor internal to the gaming table. Another example of tracking technology includes a table monitor that automatically images the activity occurring at a gaming table. Such tracking technology makes a periodic comparison of captured images identifying player wagering, as well as the appearance, removal and position of cards and other game objects on the gaming table. Another example of tracking technology includes a multi-player station or gaming table which utilizes infrared coding and/or visual recognition to identify player's wagers as well as the appearance, removal and position of cards and other game objects at the multi-player stations or gaming tables. Another example of chip and/or playing card tracking technology includes radio frequency identification (RFID) to track chip and/or playing card activity. Generally, the RFID is a system that uses a small electronic device that includes a small chip and an antenna. The chips and/or playing cards are scanned to retrieve the identifying information. Another example of tracking technology includes an automated multi-player station or gaming table which utilizes virtual or digital chips and virtual or digital playing cards or other game objects to provide one or more games to the players at these multi-player stations or gaming tables. Accordingly, such chip and/or playing card tracking systems enable the casino to automatically track playing cards dealt to a player and wagering patterns, and store the information into memory.